


A Good Cause

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguments, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:okay but trans!noctis coming out to ignis





	A Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

> I was projecting /so hard/ while writing this ya'll have no idea.

Noctis is unfortunately (or fortunately, in terms of his cause) good at keeping secrets. He’s sneaky and well versed in deflection when it comes to dealing with those trying to pry for information after so many years navigating the court. It’s a problem, however, when it comes to being upfront and honest with his adviser and sort-of confidant. 

He has no experience with just speaking his mind if it at all has to do with his own issues and not those of the state, but it’s one time too many that Ignis recommends yet  _another_ gown for his official introduction to court life and Noctis snaps. 

He’s been wearing pants to every single court function that’s requiring of official regalia since he first learned that princesses could wear pants, too (which then led him to learning about all sorts of formal wear and, later, about gender and the very real possibility of Lucis’s one and only crown princess being transgender). He’s kept his hair shorter than what the council wants for over five years now and he’s  _happy_ with it. It makes him comfortable to look that way, to see himself in the mirror and not immediately catch onto the tells of a woman the way he would have to if the backwards ways of a select few officials gained traction. 

He’s not a woman. He’s Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the throne of Lucis and King of Light, a man in his own right even without the hardware that tends to go with it. 

He left a binder out once and Ignis had asked him what it was for. He’d nearly outed himself just for not putting a loaded bomb’s equivalent in shirt form away in his room, but Prompto had said it was his from gym, lying to cover for him with the excuse that it’s a sort of compression shirt to help with his asthma (which was a super obvious lie, but Ignis didn’t press for details). They’d bought tape, after that, and Noctis left his binders with Prompto for safe keeping. At least he could pass the rolls off as a sort of k tape instead of the chest flattener it really was. 

He never meant to explode and yell at Ignis. The plan he’d been trying to put together had involved a very well curated conversation (helped in no way by Noctis’s lack of interpersonal social skills) that would build up to him coming out after making sure that Ignis would be a safe person to tell. It had been a pretty decent plan, all faults considered, and then he’d shattered his chances of being calm and rational about it by yelling, “I’m not a fucking  _girl,_ Ignis! Can’t you just  _see_ that already?!”

He regrets it the moment it’s out of his mouth. 

Ignis stands slack jawed before his face screws up not unlike he’d been punched. Noctis feels acutely sick, nausea making his face hot and skin prickle with the rising urge to run away and vomit at the same time. 

He waits for some sort of rebuttal, something that’s going to hurt him in some way. Not because it’s Ignis (Astrals know how Ignis would never do anything to harm him), but because he’s still reeling from his own outburst and residual self hatred. He very nearly jolts his way off his bed when Ignis kneels before him and places a hand on his knee.

It’s a careful gesture, slow and obviously choreographed to make sure Noctis can see it and react even in his shaken state. When he doesn’t immediately scramble away from the touch, Ignis takes a deep breath and speaks softer than Noctis has ever heard before, “I’m sorry, Noct.”

There’s no “highness,” or even the usage of his full name. It’s a familiar nickname, infused with sincerity and apology. 

“Why?”

Ignis frowns in response to the question. He pushes his glasses back up his nose and explains, “I did not notice that you were experiencing distress for any reason other than your usual reluctance to attend social functions. I must admit, it makes a lot of sense, now that you’ve told me.”

Noctis makes a face not unlike that of a suspicious looking cat. “You’re kidding me.”

“I am not kidding you, Noct,” Ignis rebuts. “What reason would I have to lie to you?

“It’s just that… you accepted that  _way_ faster than I thought you would,” Noctis says with a laugh. “It took me longer to accept it myself than it did for you to accept me.” There’s a deprecating lilt to his voice that Ignis doesn’t like to hear. 

They sit in silence for a long moment before Ignis amends, “Well, with dresses off the table for good, I do suppose it’s high time we find some unlucky menswear catalog to mark up until you select a suit we can ask the tailors to replicate.”

Even just the sound of Ignis’s calm timbre is balm to his nerves, but the fact that Ignis suggests they looks through a  _menswear_ catalog sets him giddier than he had been the first time he’d put on a binder. Not just searching for suits, or some dressy-looking pants and button downs. Ignis wants to help him get his first true mens’ suit. 

Ignis isn’t going to leave him for not being the princess he was supposed to care for and advise. 

Noctis doesn’t stop smiling all afternoon, even if it’s a small and lopsided affair that makes the right side of his face ache around an hour in. He’s too happy to care. 

(he’s still ridiculously happy the day after and all throughout the week, even if he completely bombed the trig test on Wednesday and had to sit through a retake.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at/with me on:  
> Tumblr: Kiriami-sama  
> Twitter: FlamingAceKiri


End file.
